


A road trip with Shaun Hastings.

by chiefy2k16



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, There's a death, assassin den destroyed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16
Summary: Shaun Hastings famous British assassin , the King of sarcasm takes you with him to join their assassin den as your assassin den had been targeted by the Templars your uncle had been murdered just before the Templars had invaded your den and killed your fellow assassins. Needless to say you don' t have much to say right now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Roadtrip with Shaun Hastings.**

 

 

shaun looks over at the girl every once in awhile as he cruises down the motorway there's hardly any traffic at this hour.

he's wearing  a grey duffle coat , a warm sweater , white dress shirt, tan chinos with his favourite pair of boots. he's warm bundled up against the cold.

she's wearing a blue and white checkered duffle coat that's really long, a winter cardigan that's navy, a blue and white dress shirt, grey chinos with thermal leggings under them along with as she calls them her "assassin boots".

The girl is staring at a book Shaun had given her earlier, she still hasn't opened it up.

She's still a little freaked out over today's events, her little world has been shattered.

Shaun occasionally tells her about what his assassin den is like, the people their habits what the day to day life is like there he doesn't realise she has started to listen to him.

He stops at a petrol station to fill up on fuel and she pokes her head out the window.

"mr. Hastings ?"

"yes , what is it ?" he asks as he picks up the fuel pump to fill up the tank of his green  4x4.

"I have to use the err..facilities".

"could you hold it in ?" he asks not wanting her to go on her own.

she shakes her head.

" I really have to go".

he nods.

"go on then , I'll check it out first".

he briskly walks towards the facilities but before that he locks up his vehicle.

she's practically his shadow not willing to venture very far from him.

they get to the toilets of the petrol station and he doesn't even hesitate, he opens the door checks all the stalls making sure they're all empty before he mutters "I'll wait here" he motions towards the sinks leaning against the surprisingly clean surface .

she nods.

she runs into the cubicle slamming the door quickly behind her.

she relieves herself.

after that she exits the cubicle and washes her hands relieved at the coolness of the water on her hands.

it's as she dries her hands that her stomach begins to rumble.

Quite loudly.

Shaun smiles.

" hungry ? "

she nods.

"I'm afraid petrol station cuisine is the finest you can have at the moment, is that alright ?"

she grins.

" I'm ok with that".

he fills up his green land rover 4x4 before going into the fluorescent lighted shop nodding to the man behind the desk before picking up a basket he gestures for the young novice to pick out whatever she wants and she does.

he pays for his petrol before he does anything else.

she picks up a bag of walkers cheese and onion crisps.

"technically they're vegetables right ?"

he nods and she drops it into the basket.

he picks up two bottles of sprite and cola for Desmond and Rebecca knowing William is still away at another assassin den training in a new mentor for them.

the girl doesn't pick out much so Shaun has to encourage her to pick some stuff figuring with them having a teenage girl in their den she'll want more junk food than actual food.

he demands that she order something hot to eat from the deli and she does a chicken baguette with spicy wedges to go he orders a few things to go as well seeing as he's not that far from their new assassin den he figures Desmond and Rebecca will be happy he's come back with something they actually want.

they have all their items wrapped and ready to go the woman behind the deli counter hands them over to Shaun who puts them into the basket he steers the young girl over to the checkout making sure they aren't being watched.

the man at the checkout nods at him before ringing up all his purchases it comes to a minimal amount of £25:42p.

Shaun hands the man three 10 pound notes and puts all his purchases away in  2 carrier bags.

he receives his change ,thanks the man behind the checkout desk, picks up the bags and beckons the young girl to follow him to the car.

she yawns and slowly ambles after him to the car.

it's then he checks his wristwatch.

10:30pm.

"hmmm not that late" he thinks as he opens the back seat door drops the bags in next to the girls 2 backpacks in the backseat.

they get into the car.

they drive for about 10 or 15 minutes they eventually get to their den.

Shaun encounters Desmond on patrol outside as he parks the 4x4.

he helps Shaun unpack the car it's then he realises they have a guest.

he smiles at her introduces himself she shakes his hand and introduces herself as well Shaun explains she'll be staying with them for the foreseeable future.

Desmond doesn't question it , he knows something bad happened he can tell just by looking at the kids face.

Shaun steers her by the shoulders into their fortified den an old manor house once belonging to the aunt of an assassin novice.

Desmond carries in her backpacks while Shaun brings in the carrier bags.

she chews on her lip in agitation.

"stop that ".

Shaun squeezes her shoulder once he realizes what she's doing.

Desmond smirks ahead of them.

Shaun's gonna be a mother hen to this one he thinks.

Desmond carries her backpacks upstairs to the bedrooms near the novice assassin dorms then thinking better on it he doesn't want them pestering her so he moves her near to Rebeccas room which is on either side of Desmond's room and Shaun's room he figures if she's upset about something she'll talk to one of them eventually.

they have about 15 young novice assassins residing with them in the old manor house there are two older novices that are nearing maturity in their skillsets so well versed in their different areas of expertise that his father had mentioned they would soon become assassins fully as soon as he got back.

Shaun enters the animus room where Rebecca is, she's working on "baby" yet again fine tuning her .

she emerges from the side of the animus with a grin plastered on her face "tell me you brought me yoghurt".

"it's nice to see you too, oh how was your trip ? yes. I got you yoghurt".

Desmond arrives back downstairs to see the young girl looking terribly upset for a few moments while Shaun and Rebecca are bickering before she schools her features into an excellent poker face.

 

 


	2. Furious

**chapter two -furious.**

 

she glares at the wall across from her bed chewing at her bottom lip unsure if that was a nightmare or it really happened .

Her door is open, she gets up out of bed it's the dead of night she can hear kids whispering downstairs they must be the novices Shaun told her about.

She walks down the hall towards a balcony she passes an open doorway and hears a voice sleepily say "can't sleep kid ?" .

It's Desmond and he's scratching the beard scruff on the side of his face he's sitting up in bed looking out at her quick as a flash he hops outta bed and walks over to her .

" Nightmare ehhh ? "he enquires looking down at her still wet eyes.

nodding to him she wipes her face with Her shirt sleeve.

"D'ya  wanna talk about it ?"

" no".

"Wanna hang out with me then ?".

" We can play video games or I chase the nightmares away" .

She gives him a disbelieving look and he grins.

" Ok yeah even I didn't believe that one, can I do anything ? ".

She asks "what games he has ? "

"And what  type  of console he has ? ".

He  replies with  "he has a ps1 , ps2, PS3, and a PS 4" .

"he has over 200 games for the ps1 and ps2 and then there are lesser amounts of games for the other two consoles".

She pretends not to be impressed but she really is.

" this is proper dedication" she thinks as she eyes the games and how the consoles have all been set up.

She looks about the room and wonders where to sit.

he pats the edge of the bed next to where he is perched looking through stacks of games he has shelved next to his consoles.

" ok then kid which ones are you more familiar with ? "

" uhh the  PlayStation 2 I suppose".

" hmm alrighty then what kinda games are you into then ? " .

" I like the Simpsons game".

" Oh which one hit n run, road rage or the actual Simpsons game ? " he asks over his shoulder as he roots throughout the pile in front of him for them to play .

"I really like hit n run".

" I've never played road rage as for the Simpsons game I only played two levels of it the one with Bart as barman and the one where Lisa and Margery attack itchy and scratchy in the streets of Springfield".

" Ah ok then hit n run first and later we can work on the other two".

"Why did you only play two levels of the Simpsons game ? " He asks.

"Uhh, I was sick with a chest infection and my uncle took the console and the novice who sneaked it into my room away said I needed rest ha not like it did me any good" . 

 Desmond nods.

" I'm sure he was only doing what he thought was best".

she huffs an hmm in response to this and Desmond loads the Simpsons hit n run into the PlayStation 2 handing her a controller as he picks up his own rather well worn one.

He'd salvaged his consoles from his old apartment with help from Rebecca Shaun had assumed they'd purchase d some rather good condition ones off of eBay.

Desmond assumes Rebecca fed him this nonsense .

Then again he supposes they had to tell him something.

The young girl scratches her neck absentmindedly as a young novice passes them by with a steaming bowl of popcorn he backtracks  when he spots the new girl and is about to say something to alert them to his presence but Desmond being in charge of all the novice assassins had already heard him.

He looks over the girls head and shakes his head making a motion for the lad to leave .

He nods and treads down the hall towards the novice dorms steaming bowl of popcorn still in hand as he wonders where she came from.

They stay up until the wee hours of the morning playing video games.

"she's actually quite good" Desmond thinks as she schools him yet again in another race.

Shaun happens upon them about to give Desmond a thorough chewing out for keeping her up late or for making her get  up so early he's not sure but Rebecca just drags him away saying "leave em she's only a kid let her live a little fun Shaun c'mon there' s hot pancakes waiting for us downstairs".

she yawns pulling him with her downstairs towards the kitchen.


	3. Flashbacks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kid is being shown by Desmond how to climb up a tree properly when she has a horrible flashback back to when her uncle first started training her to be an assassin. Desmond knows something is wrong.

**flashbacks.**

 

 

Desmond scratches his neck at the breakfast table stifling a yawn as one of the novice assassins sits down next to him.

 Rashers is across from him resting his head on the table using his forearms as pillows snoring lightly.

The kid Shaun brought home is sat next to him reading a book he'd given her as he vigorously stirs his coffee before taking a cautionary sip, yelping when he realises it's still too Hot for him to consume.

Rebecca and Desmond laugh at Shaun's misfortune as do a few of the novices but the kid doesn't she's too busy wrapped up in her borrowed book.

It's a murder mystery novel rather riveting in the young girls eyes but Desmond is a little worried she's not eating , he knows she's  in mourning but still she's gotta take care of Herself.

It's then he sees Shaun notice she only has a mug of coffee in front of her he sighs and gets up going to a nearby cupboard and retrieving a share bag of walkers crisps the other Novices look at him but he stares at them until they turn back to their healthy breakfasts he places the bag in front of her.

"Eat up , I won't repeat myself kid".

She puts a bookmark in the book to remember her place putting the book down on a relatively clean spot on the table in front of her.

She opens up the bag  with the other novices looking on enviously before Desmond clears his throat noisily  they look away from her and rashers is woken up.

He has a plate of Nutella smeared toast shoved in front of him by Desmond who smirks at his sleepy confusion.

" Why am I smelling crisps ?"

"Coz I'm eating them" the kid answers cheekily.

"Oh did I sleep until lunchtime then ?" he asks hopefully.

"No, it's still morning" Desmond replies cheerfully .

Shaun laughs.

"As if we'd let you sleep through morning training it's hacking skills today Rashers or had you forgotten ? " he asks as he watches the new kid eat most of the share bag by herself With some help from Rebecca.

Desmond laughs .

" I'm pretty sure he wanted to forget, and I don't blame him computers aren't exactly my favourite thing to be messing around with either".

Rebecca scoffs next to the kid.

"What about video games on the PCs , Des don't they count ? "

 "Meh" he responds with waving his hand in her  general direction.

"It's too early for me to have an argument with ya Becks , we can have a full on discussion about it before movie night tomorrow , how about it ?".

Shaun bites his inner cheek to keep himself from saying something negative irritating the scar tissue in his mouth by doing so.

"Fine, but it better not cut into movie night, Shaun you're gonna be my designated pillow for the evening and I don't want to hear any complaints about it either".

He pretends to look irritated by this but everyone knows better than that.

After breakfast the novices all go off to their lessons ,some go to target practice, some go to hacker lessons and the rest of them go to the outdoor training area to work on their Parkour skills.

The kid of course has no idea what she's meant to do she asks and Shaun tells her she can either work with him or Desmond.

Seeing as Desmond is outside and it's exceptionally cold out she sticks with Shaun who is doing numerous different historical research tasks as some of the Assassins are hooked Up to Animii.

There's one of them a British Assassin who is descended from Haytham Kenway.

The kid asks Shaun "why they are still looking into this Ancestor when Desmond got all the relevant information about him a few years ago ?" 

"It can never hurt to do more research, you might find something INCREDIBLY USEFUL".

" Is that your way of saying there's more to Haytham Kenway than we know ?"

"Hmmmm not sure yet, have to scan through the footage see for ourselves won't we ?"

They spend the better part of the morning scanning through the ancestral footage of Haytham Kenway finding nothing of interest so far.

Rashers pops his head in the door shouting "Lunchtime ! " before dashing off to tell the other Assassins.

The girl follows Shaun to the dining area of the kitchen with Desmond appearing as if from outta nowhere right behind her.

"Hi there" he grins down at her.

She jumps.

"The fuck did you come from ? "

"Outside "

Shaun looks back at her.

"Did you just swear ?"

Desmond smirks.

" So what if she did, she's a kid let her live a little ..."

Shaun huffs and stalks off to find a seat.

Desmond poaches two unguarded  seats near the resident cook of the bureau, Mr. Beau.

He turns around to spot Desmond and the kid.

" You that girl that Shaun brought back ?"

She nods taking in the appearance of this no nonsense cook.

He's tall, olive - skinned with green eyes, doesn't look a day over 30 yet he has this aged wisdom in his eyes.

She remembers her uncle had called someone "an old soul" once the term fit this man well.

She decided she liked him.

"You look real tired ...has Shaun got you watching footage with him ?" Desmond asks concerned.

She nods.

"No need to fear uncle Des is here! I'll get ya out of it" he whispers.

"Hey Shaun when you're done stuffing your face gotta ask ya something real quick" Desmond all but shouts over the cook's shoulder who winces at the loudness but doesn't Reprimand him.

Shaun waves his hand to show he'd heard as he wolfed down his meal eager to get back to work.

Rashers was leaning back on the legs of his chair going for some kind of record when Desmond's mum walked in with two of the older male assassins carrying shopping bags full Of food and clothing.

Without a word she shoves the chair to 4 legs once again and Rashers looks rather sheepish as she glares at him.

One of the assassins who had been escorting her chuckles when she says "eat up and no horsing around".

The girl is enjoying her dinner as Desmond watches the two older assassins put away the groceries and clothing for her he switches back to watching her as he sips water from a Mug not accepting a meal from Mr. Beau explaining he'd be climbing later and didn't wanna risk upsetting his stomach.

The cook wasn't impressed with this statement but sighed reached into a cupboard took out something and slapped it on the table in front of Desmond.

" There don't say I don't feed you in this house".

It was two chocolate orange protein bars.

Desmond eats one and pockets the other one muttering a "thank you " as he does.

The cook plates up dinner for the three of them then he sets something aside for himself he sits down only once he's made sure any and all appliances are off.

His mum is sat across from him.

"Ah Desmond going climbing later on ?"

He nods still chewing on his protein bar taking a few gulps of water before he says "yupp sure am".

She spots the new girl and introduces herself.

She doesn't mention the girl's uncle or her bureau figures it would upset her instead she asks her " does she have any hobbies ?"

"Kayaking or reading" the girl replies finishing her meal before wiping her mouth on a paper napkin and disposing of it by tossing it into the trashcan without even looking.

Desmond smirks.

His mother keeps up a conversation with the new girl as Shaun wonders how she does it so effortlessly .

 Desmond waits until he's sure both Shaun and the kid have finished their meals before he practically demands he take the kid outside for some fresh air and some tree climbing.

His mother has wandered off to oversee the novice assassins stealth exercises .

Desmond gets the kid to wear one of his old parkas before they go outside he explains it'll be cold out and they'll be climbing a big ass tree and she won't be able to wear her Own jacket as it's too bulky for climbing.

The English assassin whose name is Marcellus joins them as he doesn't fancy being indoors on such a fine day.

They walk through the forest out the back of their assassin den with Marcellus telling the kid about a mission he'd gone on before where he'd managed to get his leg mangled by A security dog and still escape with the intelligence he'd been tasked to steal.

The kid is naturally fascinated as it seems to be taking her mind off the horrible nightmares she's been suffering since her uncles death and most of  her assassin den mates.

They eventually reach a big ass tree to climb.

"Ladies first" Marcellus says before she has a chance to back out of this venture.

She hauls herself up into the lower branches of the tree with Desmond following after her trying to make it a race to the upper levels of branches.

Marcellus of course just doesn't lower himself to that level apparently too mature for playing games.

She falters on a dead branch almost falling before hopping to a healthier one.

She has to really work hard now as Desmond is gaining on her.

Marcellus of course is pacing himself not eager to fall today.

The kid starts to get out of breath.

She has a flashback to when she was a kid and her uncle used to take her into the township to climb abandoned buildings on the outskirts of town.

She panics remembering he's no longer around and Desmond realises something is wrong.

"Hey hey , calm down it's all good I've gotcha kid"

Marcellus stays under them thinking she's going to fall ready to catch her if she does.

She calms down enough for Desmond to take her down to the very end of the tree with Marcellus leading the way.

Marcellus gets her to sit down with him on the grass under the tree.

Desmond looks on with something akin to pity but he ducks his head when she looks away from Marcellus as he asks her what set her off.

She can't seem to explain it.

One moment she was climbing up higher into the tree and then she had a flashback to her uncle helping her to haul herself up into an abandoned Building saying something along the lines of "it sure beats climbing trees right kid ?"

She said he'd tried to get her more interested in climbing trees as a kid but she just didn't see the fascination with it like the other novices did.

Marcellus scratches his chin in thought.

"You're still grieving , it's understandable. we've all gone through it"

She nods.

Desmond decides he's gonna take her to the outskirts of town and take her climbing the old buildings there but he doesn't say it yet he figures it might not be something she'd wanna think about yet so he saves it for another day.

they all go back inside and decide to play some video games to ease the stress in the kid.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
